


twice is better than once.

by daffodoie



Series: (fluffy) 5 AM dotae fics [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pass it on, Self-Indulgent, Very fluffy, and falls in love with doyoung (again), dotae soulmates, taeyong is high on pain meds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodoie/pseuds/daffodoie
Summary: I haven't found the mandatory "A suffers minor injury, resulting in temporary amnesia, causing them to flirt with B, their already-partner" fic in the DoTae tag yet. So, this is that one.Taeyong gets hurt during dance practice and asks his boyfriend Doyoung to be his boyfriend.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Series: (fluffy) 5 AM dotae fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754260
Comments: 28
Kudos: 354
Collections: (let's get away) just the two of us: dotae fan week 2020





	twice is better than once.

_Why is it so bright in here?_

That was the first thought Taeyong had upon opening his eyes for the first time in the brightly lit room.

He grimaced as his eyes fluttered open. And then he grimaced even harder when he brought one hand up to his temple, causing a throbbing sensation to rip through his head.

"He's awake. Can you please call a nurse, hyung?"

_Huh?_

The gentle voice made him fully, or well, at least partially, come to his senses and he looked for the owner of it, still struggling to focus on the silhouette seated next to his bed.

He blinked a few times, the part about calling a nurse only now being processed in his brain and making him realize that, in combination with the fluorescent lights, he must indeed be in a hospital room. 

He still didn't know why he was there and in pain, but the moment the person in front of him finally came into focus, it pretty much all left his already vulnerable mind.

It was a boy, a very pretty boy with black hair covering his forehead, the _softest-looking_ skin and the most gentle smile adorning his face.

"Hey, how are you?"

Taeyong was busy taking in the beauty of the boy, the question he was asked barely even reaching his ear. He didn't answer, instead, he kept staring at the other through droopy lids.

Then, there was a noise coming from somewhere, a door opening. That's when he caught a quick glance of two other people entering the room, but the devil on his shoulder urged him to look right back at the boy, instead of actually trying to figure out what's going on.

When he looked back at the boy beside his bed though, the adorable smile was replaced by a frown.

"I just asked him how he is, but he didn't answer me.. Is he okay?" The boy turned away, _which definitely didn't make me pout_ , to talk to the short lady dressed in light blue scrubs.

The other person, also a boy, though not nearly as pretty as the other one, sat down on the chair next to the pretty one and started talking.

"Hey, man. You okay?" _Oh_ , he was talking to _me_.

He looked between the two boys, the words getting caught in his throat as he tried to form a sentence. Thankfully, the nurse took over for him.

"Hello. You must be a bit confused. You're at the hospital because you fainted and hit your head. It's only a minor concussion, you'll be better in no time." She smiled at him and it comforted him a bit.

He still wasn't over the boy though and went back to staring at him before the nurse even finished her sentence.

He thought he knew him, knew both of them, he just couldn't place it. If he didn't, he had to get to know the cute boy. 

"Do I know you?" He tried his luck and asked.

What he thought to be a casual question apparently wasn't. Even in his state, he was able to watch the color drain out of the boy's face, the less cute one furrowing his brows and looking to the nurse.

"What?" The boy looked like he was about to cry if it weren't for the other boy putting an arm around his shoulders. Taeyong knew it really shouldn't matter, but he couldn't help the twinge of disappointment he felt when he realized the two boys could be a couple.

The nurse turned her attention back to him.

"Ah, as I said, you have a minor concussion and in combination with the pain medication, your memory might still be a bit blurry."

"What does that mean? When will he remember?" The cute one asked, looking up at the nurse, concern obvious on his face.

"He should be able to remember after the medication wears off, just give him a bit of time. Sir, can you state your name and date of birth?"

Taeyong furrowed his brows for just a moment before he remembered.

"Um, Lee Taeyong. My birthday is.. July 1st.. um, 1995?"

The nurse nodded with another smile and told him she'd be back in a few minutes to talk to him about his discharge.

He saw the pretty boy sigh in relief after the nurse left. _Whoever he is, he seems to be really worried about me_ , Taeyong thought, a smug smile appearing on his face.

He repeated his question from before. But he didn't get the answer from the person he wanted it from. Instead, the other, taller guy spoke up again.

"You know us very well, Taeyong. I'm your favorite hyung, Johnny." He said with a playful smile as he shook the boy beside him by the shoulders. The name actually seemed to ring a bell in his brain, but he couldn't be sure. His brain was still occupied with the other one.

"Who is _he_ ," Taeyong insisted "he's so pretty, who is he- um, who are you?"

That earned him a laugh from Johnny, who was clapping his hands together as he turned to laugh at the cute one. The latter looked up at him with a somewhat uncertain expression, before flashing him another adorable smile.

"I'm Doyoung-"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

Johnny was laughing even harder now, hunched over and holding his stomach. Judging by their reactions, he could tell he was most likely embarassing himself. Taeyong felt his face heat up, whatever he was on was apparently making him extra brave.

And despite acknowledging this, he still couldn't stop himself from talking.

"Do you have a boyfriend," he asked again, "will you go out with me? If you don't have one? You're so pretty." He knew he was rambling and repeating the same words over and over again, but he seemed to have left his shame wherever he first fainted.

"I'm actually taken.." _Doyoung_ said (he had actually caught onto his name despite interrupting him, it seemed familiar, it made him feel something he still wasn't able to pinpoint).

Taeyong felt the smile vanish off his face. _Damn it._

"Oh my god, this is so hilarious, I actually might faint." Johnny exclaimed and seemed to be trying to calm down - but failing miserably.

"He's fucking with you, man. Doyoung, come on, stop torturing him. Tell him who your boyfriend is."

Taeyong turned his head away from them with a frown. He didn't want to know who had the luck of dating someone as beautiful and sweet as him if it wasn't himself. The laughter intensified and was now joined by the soft giggles coming from Doyoung; he just had to look back again.

He felt his heart rate go up when Doyoung suddenly took his hand into his own.

"It's you, Taeyong." He answered with an amused smile.

_What?_

His brain scrambled to make the connection. Doyoung was his boyfriend? He was dating Doyoung, the most beautiful person he had seen in.. the entirety of the probably not even thirty minutes he was awake?

"Me? We're together?" He wanted to check, he needed to be sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him.

He got a positive answer from Doyoung, who was now stroking the back of his hand with his thumb, making Taeyong's heart beat even faster.

"Yes, we are. Have been for quite a few years now."

Taeyong wondered what he did in his past life to deserve this.

"Sorry, I'm sorry. I don't remember, but I really want to remember. You're not joking?" The rambling was threatening to start again.

"Huh? No, I'm not joking at all. Calm down, it's okay. You'll remember soon." Doyoung assured him. _What an angel._

Johnny, who had been quietly watching the exchange after controlling his laughter, joined the conversation again.

"I can't believe you're still like this even when you can't remember that you're together. Don't worry, Taeyong. He is definitely your boyfriend and you never forget to remind us of it. Speaking of us, the others must be worried. I'll let them know he's okay."

With that, Johnny left the room, passing by the nurse, who was now accompanied by a doctor as they approached his bed.

They talked to him about what he'd have to do at home, told him to get lots of rest and have someone check on him every now and then, to which Doyoung added that he'd be doing it, making Taeyong feel all warm inside his mushy head.

Doyoung's fingers had never loosened their grip on his hand the entire time,

Taeyong was one more squeeze of his hand away from asking if whatever Doyoung did to his heart was healthy.

-

Later that night, when they were finally back at the dorms, Taeyong's memory had cleared up.

The other members explained how he had fainted at dance practice after overworking himself and hit his head on the floor when they had specifically warned him about not taking care of himself well enough.

Johnny had been more than happy to tell everyone how Taeyong had been more concerned with hitting on Doyoung rather than with being hurt and in the hospital.

_'He kept babbling about how pretty Doyoung was, asking him to be his boyfriend, completely ignoring me. Oh, you should've seen the look on his face when Doyoung told him he was already taken!'_

He definitely wouldn't hear the end of that for a while. But, on the other hand, he would never be ashamed for the depth of his love for Doyoung.

"I was so worried, Taeyong. You can't do that again. Well, I won't _let you_ do it again, but you still have to promise me."

Doyoung, who he now recognized as _the love of his life_ again, murmured into his ear. He had pressed himself up against Taeyong's side in his bed after making sure he was comfortable and had gotten everything he needed.

"I'm sorry. I overestimated myself a bit there, it won't happen again. I promise."

Doyoung pressed a kiss to his cheek, nodding and letting one hand stroke Taeyong's cheek. They fell into a comfortable silence for a few seconds..

"So.. would you really immediately ask out any stranger you think is 'pretty' after waking up with a concussion?"

..he should've known Doyoung wouldn't let him live either. Taeyong shook his head in disbelief, smiling at the other.

"It's so embarassing, you'll hold that against me forever, won't you?" He asked, earning a low chuckle and another kiss from the younger.

"To answer your question: No, I wouldn't. But I guess even my fried brain knows my soulmate when it sees him." Taeyong pressed a kiss of his own onto Doyoung's forehead.

The genuine words made Doyoung hide his face in the crook of Taeyong's neck in embarassment. He kept stroking over Taeyong's face with his hand before using it to turn his face directly to him. He leaned in to connect their lips in a sweet kiss.

Taeyong couldn't help but smile into it, trying to deepen their kiss, only to be stopped by Doyoung's hand, now gently pushing against his shoulder.

The younger one pulled away, pecking his lips just one more time before pushing himself up onto his elbows.

"You need to rest. Get some sleep."

"Knowing you, I'm gonna get a lot of that this week.." Taeyong mumbled, pushing his bottom lip out in a pout. Doyoung rolled his eyes at him.

"I'm serious. You're okay right now and I'd like to keep it that way. It could still get worse if you don't take the time to recover fully." He said as he pushed Taeyong's hair away from his forehead.

Taeyong sighed in mock exasperation before nodding and urging Doyoung to come back down for another kiss by tilting his face up at him and wrapping his arms around his waist. But Doyoung stopped him again.

"I never said yes, you know."

Taeyong furrowed his brows at him.

"What?"

"When you asked me to be your boyfriend again."

"You're so annoying."

Doyoung stuck his tongue out at him, to show him exactly just how annoying he was. He complied nonetheless, letting himself be pulled down to meet Taeyong's lips with his own once again.

"My answer is yes. Twice is better than once, right?"

**Author's Note:**

> WAIT, EDIT: JOHNNY IS BY NO MEANS 'LESS CUTE/PRETTY', HE'S GORGEOUS AND ADORABLE, THAT WASN'T ME TALKING, IT WAS HIGH TY TALKING
> 
> I wrote this instead of finishing another angstier DoTae fic. This is soo self-indulgent. Also, take all the medical stuff, though there isn't much of it, with a grain of salt. I'm writing based off internet research, not actual experience/prior knowledge about hospitals and stuff.
> 
> I hope you liked it, comments and kudos are always very much appreciated! <3
> 
> Leave me any message you want on my CC!  
> https://curiouscat.qa/bunyoungie


End file.
